Tampering With the 'Mail' Species
by sonnycentral
Summary: James returns to Condor Studios to temporarily replace Josh the mail guy. When Sonny starts receiving admiring notes, she’s not quite sure who is charming her. Is someone tampering with the mail? For the 'Un-Cliche the Cliches' challenge. Sonny/Chad
1. Prologue

I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I just wanted to hurry and get the Prologue/Trailer up. This is for Dancing on Rainbows' "Un-Cliche the Cliches" challenge. I chose Option Three: James tries to get Sonny back.

Special thanks goes to _TrinityFlower of Memories_ for helping me get this together, and giving me feedback, suggestions, and ideas. Also credit to _Sonny at Twilight_ because I used the same format for my Trailer as she did in one of her stories.

*--*--*--*--*

**Tampering With the 'Mail' Species**

Summary: James Conroy returns to _Condor Studios_ as a temporary replacement for Josh the mail guy. But when Sonny starts receiving admiring letters, she's not quite sure who is charming her. Is someone tampering with the mail?

--P R O L O G U E--

Sonny Munroe was walking to the _So Random!_ set for rehearsal, when she noticed her other cast mates gathering around a poster in the hallway.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sonny greeted. She was shorter than the other _Randoms_- minus Zora, therefore the poster was blocked by their heads.

"Josh the mail boy is leaving and today is his last day. This is a poster for his going away party Friday night," Nico informed.

"Really? Josh is leaving?" Sonny asked. "Aw, I'm gonna miss him, he's so nice."

"Don't worry Sonny, he'll be back in a couple of months," Zora said, sympathetically placing a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Sonny asked.

"I know _everything_," she smiled slyly. Sonny shot her a look and Zora added, "Okay, I heard talking through the vents. Apparently he got some role playing a grocery bagger in some movie called _Out of Stock_, or something like that."

"So he's not playing a mail guy?" Grady asked.

"What did I just say?" Zora hissed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Grady said, shifting his gaze.

"Well good for him!" Sonny exclaimed. "I'll have to congratulate him at the party!"

"So, who is going to be in charge of the mail while he's gone?" Tawni asked. "We don't need some nosy screw up who reads our stuff. Josh maybe needs a makeover, but at least we can trust him."

"I don't know, they're going to hire someone temporarily," Zora informed. That girl really _did_ know everything.

"I'm sure they'll get someone who has credentials," Sonny said. "They aren't going to just let some crazy in here."

--

"Check out that skirt…"

"Check out that purse…"

"Check out that _cute_ guy…"

Sonny and Tawni rehearsed their latest 'Check-it-out Girls' sketch, _the Check-it-out Girls Go to the Mall_.

Then they spotted a tall guy, pushing around a mail cart. His face was hidden, but it was evident in his swagger and style that he _had_ to be hot.

"Check out the new mail guy," Tawni improvised.

Slowly, the new worker turned around to face them, flashing a debonair grin.

"_James!?_" the two girls stood there baffled, mouths agape.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Just wanted to return back to _Condor Studios_, and suddenly found an opportunity," he said, giving Sonny a once over. "Maybe I'll land a role on a show, or possibly score a second chance with _someone_," he hinted, winking at Sonny.

"In your dreams!" Sonny huffed. "I would _never_ give you a second chance. You were such a jerk to me. To both of us!" she huffed, nodding to Tawni.

James stepped forward, taking Sonny's small hands in his large ones. "Sonny, you've shown me the error of my ways, and I truly am sorry. I don't treat girls that way anymore. I just want another chance to prove that to you." Sonny stood still, dreamily entranced by his chocolate eyes. After a moment, she slipped out of her delirium, taking her hands back.

"Is that a line from a script? It definitely sounds like it," she stated.

"No Sonny, it's not, I mean it. So, how about a second chance?"

"Not now. You're definitely going to have to prove to me that you've changed," she said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Oh I will, and if you change your mind, you know where to find me," he said coolly as he walked away pushing the cart through the studio.

"Surely you didn't buy any of that, did you?" Tawni snapped. "Once a jerk, _always_ a jerk."

Sonny mumbled something incoherent, gaining a sigh from Tawni. Once again, _she_ would have to keep an eye on her friend. She didn't want to have to vacuum up any more pieces of Sonny's broken heart- _again,_ because Tawni Hart _doesn't_ vacuum.

--

--T R A I L E R--

**Suddenly Sonny begins getting admiring letters in the mail…**

"_Wow, this is really sweet. Who gave this to you?"_

**But are the letters really from the guy she thinks they're from?**

"_Maybe he really has changed."_

**Is someone tampering with the mail?**

"_I promise, I saw him with my own eyes."_

**Does it have anything to do with the new mail guy?**

"_It wasn't me I swear!"_

**Or a three-named heartthrob?**

"_I would never say that! You know I don't feel that way about you."_

**Did James really change his ways?**

"_Playing hard to get… I love it!"_

**Is someone falling hard?**

"_I know you're going to be mad, and you probably don't want to hear this, but… I tried- I really did."_

**COMING SOON TO A SCREEN NEAR YOU!**


	2. The Plan

A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long, but I was trying to figure out where to head with his story. A special shout-out to _TrinityFlower of Memories_ for helping me again and answering to my constant PMs. Also to _KSpazzed_ who gave me a really cool idea, but I just wasn't able to put it in the story like I had wanted. Thanks to you though :)

This story is going to be really twisty and have a lot going on, but I hope you like it.

**Summary:** _James returns to Condor Studios to temporarily replace Josh the mail guy. When Sonny starts receiving admiring notes, she's not quite sure who is charming her. Is someone tampering with the mail? For the 'Un-Cliche the Cliches' challenge. Sonny/Chad_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Plan**

Sonny casually walked in to the commissary, distracted as she went over her latest sketch ideas. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She knew it was probably Chad. He was always pestering her, lately more so than usual. She set her papers on her usual table, twisted her body around, and irritably said, "What is it Chad?"

But the guy wasn't Chad. She didn't know who this guy was, but he was handsome. He had dark blonde hair and glittery green eyes.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but you dropped this," he said, handing her one of the many sketch ideas she had previously held in her hand.

"Oh, thank you," Sonny finally answered, breaking her clouded stare. "Sorry for ranting, I thought you were Chad Dylan Cooper. That boy intentionally drives me insane."

"That's okay, I understand," he smiled. Sonny finally quit staring at his face and looked at the rest of him- clad in a _Mack Falls_ uniform.

"Oh, are you on _Mackenzie Falls_ this week?" she asked, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

Chad glared at the two from his lunch table, recognizing Sonny's 'flirty face'.

"Actually, more like a month. They're doing like this four part saga thing and I'm guest starring."

"Well that sounds really cool," she answered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sonny-"

"Monroe," he finished for her. "Don't tell the _Mack Falls_ cast, but I'm a huge _So Random_ fan," he whispered.

_Wow this guy is sweet, cute, and he's a So Random fan. Thank you God! _Sonny mused.

"You're secret is safe with me," she giggled, and twisted her hand to her mouth like a key to a lock. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jason Connelly, newbie to acting." He looked at his watch and added, "Well I'd better go sit with my cast, but I'm glad I got to meet you Sonny. Oh, could I possibly get an autograph?"

"Sure! Let me just sign… this napkin!" she said, picking one up off the table.

_To Jason, good luck with your acting career. You definitely have glitter in your future, including your eyes. Love, Sonny Monroe_

She knew it was cheesy, but she wanted him to know that she found him attractive. It wasn't often that a nice guy came strolling through _Condor Studios_ that didn't have an ego the size of the planet.

*--*--*--*--*

All the while, Chad Dylan Cooper watched the scene between Sonny and this newcomer Jason and wondered- _What did she see in him anyways?_

"What's that?" Chad asked Jason as he joined their table.

"Oh, I just met Sonny Monroe and she gave me her autograph."

"Why would you want an _autograph from a Random?" Chad_ asked, annoyed.

"Um, because she's really cool," Jason replied.

"So, what did she write?" Chad asked, swiping the napkin from his hand.

Chad's nose flared as he read the part about Jason's glittery eyes. "Here," he said as he slammed the napkin back down on the table.

"You okay man?" Jason asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just have to go have my daily 'talk' with _little miss sunshine_," he snarled, gritting his teeth.

*--*--*--*--*

"Hey Sonny, can I talk to you for a moment?" Chad asked politely, but grabbed her arm anyway, dragging her out in to the hall.

"What is it _Chad?_" Sonny asked. "I was having such a nice day… _was_, being the key word, until you had to come wreck it."

"I'm going to ignore that blow and get straight to the point. Why did you write that Jason has glittery eyes? I thought you said _mine_ were sparkly!"

"I did. Can't two guys have pretty eyes?" she wondered nonchalantly.

"His eyes aren't near as pretty as mine," Chad huffed, visibly offended.

"I never said they were," she retorted. She knew that no one could match his piercing eyes."Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway?"

"Uh, I'm not- _psh!_" he scoffed. "I just wanted to correct your little mistake and remind you that Chad Dylan Cooper's eyes are the sparkliest."

"I already knew that Chad," she said, her face softening a bit. "But remember, only _one_ of yours is sparkly," she teased.

"Maybe you're just blind Monroe!" he rebutted.

"You know _Chad_, maybe if you were nice once in a while, your other eye might sparkle too! You should take some tips from Jason, at least he's nice… and _dreamy_," she cooed, losing herself once again.

"Well maybe I don't want my other eye to sparkle!" he snuffed.

"Well good then, because it doesn't!"

"Good!" he argued.

"Good!" She yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Am I interrupting a little something here?" James asked casually as he strode up in to the conversation.

"James? What are you doing here?" Chad asked, bewildered.

"I'm taking Josh's place for a while as the mail clerk. Are you two having lover's spat?"

"_Psh- lovers?_ Yeah right," Sonny scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"In your dreams Monroe!" Chad shouted with equal force.

"I thought you two were together," James interrupted.

"We are-" Chad started and shot Sonny a look to play along.

"We were, but I decided his ego was no match for me," Sonny answered. "He loves himself _way_ too much to care about someone else!"

Chad felt uneasy. He didn't like James, and especially didn't want him around Sonny. The whole idea of it made his stomach churn. He had hoped that Sonny would play along, but she totally disheveled the plan.

"Well, now that you're single, let me know if you're going to give me that second chance," he winked.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I told you James, you'll have to prove that you've changed."

"Oh I will. Soon you'll realize that _I'm_ your dream guy," he said, smirking as he left.

"I hate that guy," Chad glowered.

"Yeah well, he says he's changed," she replied.

"Do you really believe that Sonny?"

"I don't know, maybe he really has changed. I like to believe in second chances. I mean, I still talk to you, even after you've treated me bad."

"When did I treat you bad?" Chad asked.

"When you pretended to be my friend and persuaded me to join _The Falls_."

"Oh Sonny, you're still on that?"

"Well I really wanted to be friends with you," she admitted, looking down at the ground.

"Well, I'd like to think that we are now," Chad stated.

"Chad, we're not friends, we hate each other."

"I don't hate you Monroe, you're just so much fun to mess with."

"Alright, I don't hate you either. But I don't _like_ you either."

"The feeling's mutual," he said, pinching her cheek softly. "Besides, there's no one else I'd rather bother than you," he smirked, before walking back in to the commissary.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny hollered before he was out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

"The feeling's mutual," she laughed.

Around the corner, Chad was smiling, genuinely.

*--*--*--*--*

"Chad!" Tawni yelled, while knocking on his dressing room door. "Chad! Open up!"

"Tawni? What are you doing here?" he asked, reluctantly opening the door.

"I need to speak with you now!" she said, pushing him in to the room and closing the door.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"James is back!"

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled. "I hate that guy."

"I wonder why…" Tawni said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Chad asked, noticing her sarcasm.

"Chad, you need to tell Sonny how you feel about her, before he gets her back."

"What are you talking about Tawni? I have no feelings for Sonny except that she's annoying."

"Liar," she spat.

"Why, are you jealous of Sonny and James?"

"No, but I don't want to have to comfort her again when he dumps her. Sonny's too sweet to realize he's still a scumbag."

"So, what part do I play in all this?" Chad asked.

"Chad, I _know_ you like Sonny. It's so obvious! I can't believe she doesn't notice."

"_Psh-_ I don't like Sonny, where'd you get that idea?" he scoffed.

"Maybe I'm psychic," she said, giving him a crazy look.

"Really?" he asked, astonished.

"No you idiot! But I know these things. All I'm saying is that I don't want Sonny to get hurt again, and I know you don't either."

"How do you know that?"

"Chad, you wouldn't have gone on the fake date to vengeance James if you didn't care. I may be blonde, but I don't fit the stereotype."

"Alright, so let's say hypothetically… maybe I do like Sonny. She doesn't feel the same."

"I think she does. Way deep down maybe, but you need to help her realize that."

"So you think she does kinda?"

"Well I know she thinks you're hot, but she can't stand your ego."

"She thinks I'm hot?"

"Duh, Chad."

"So, what should I do?"

"First, you need to admit that you have a denial problem."

"Um, okay… what am I denying?"

"You're in denial about liking Sonny! Gosh Chad, you're so dense."

"Okay, you caught me, I like her. _A lot._ More than anyone I've ever met. She's so adorable and-"

"Alright, I get it," Tawni cut him off. "You love her."

"I didn't say love! That's a strong word. _Well maybe…_"

"Alright Chad, you _deeply care_ for her. How's that?"

"Sounds about right. But you better not go blabbing this around Blondie, or I _will_ post those pictures about the truth of 'The Basement' on the internet."

"I thought you deleted those!" she fumed.

"That's what you get for thinking," he wittingly replied.

Tawni almost lost her patience, but reminded herself that it would save her from a whole lot of caring that she would end up having to do later on.

"Chad, do you want Sonny or not?"

"Yeah, I really do," he answered sincerely.

"Then you need to sweep her off her feet. She keeps talking about how sweet and charming that Jason guy is. You need to be romantic."

"But I'm not…. or not usually anyways."

"Right, but this is Sonny, you have to be genuinely romantic with her. But _how?_" she asked, thinking out loud.

"I think I have an idea," Chad spurted. "Nah, it's too lame- it'll never work."

"What is it?"

"Maybe I could write her notes- like a secret admirer and give her clues as to who I am."

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're brilliant Chad!" Tawni praised, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know I am, aren't I?" Chad asked, getting caught up in his conceited glory again.

Tawni now gripped his shoulder tight, snapping him back in to reality. "Better get to writing Romeo," she said, walking to the door. "Get your girl."

*--*--*--*--*

Chad sat in his dressing room contemplating the whole situation. Did he _really_ want Sonny to know how he felt?

Yes and No.

_Yes_, if she felt the same, but _No_ if she was going to reject him.

He decided to take a leap and try anyway; he definitely didn't want to lose her to James the jerk, or glittery-eyed Jason.

Now, what to write? Nothing too sappy- that just _wasn't_ him. He didn't do mush.

*--*--*--*--*

Chad glanced around his room, piles of paper were crumpled everywhere. If Sonny saw what he was going through just for her, he was sure she would leap in to his arms and be his.

He placed the pencil down to paper again, starting for like the fiftieth time.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Chad opened it slowly, trying to hide his paper flitted room.

"What?" Chad asked when he realized it was James.

"I just came to hang out with my bro," James replied, lightly tapping the door open. "Not really dude, I just came to bring you your mail."

"Well thanks," Chad said, quickly taking his mail. "See ya later-"

"What's with all the paper man?" James asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, I was just working on a report for history and got stumped," Chad answered, then slammed the door.

He walked back over to his desk, trying once more to get this note right.

_Simple and sweet_, he mused. _But I am so complex and not-sweet, how am I ever going to do this?_

Then he realized he was thinking about this too hard- it should be easy. Just write how you feel:

_Dear Sonny, I think you and your pretty hair are gorgeous. Just wanted to let you know._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Chad groaned as he looked at the pile of papers surrounding him. Several hours for two little sentences?

_Oh well, she was worth it._

He carefully folded the note, printed 'Sonny Monroe' on the top of it, and quietly stalked out of his room, in search of the mail cart.

He spotted the cart in a hallway. He saw that James was distracted in the mail room, sifting through papers. He had to be sneaky. He quietly placed the note on top of the mail cart. Once the coast was clear, he returned to his dressing room to clean it up.

*--*--*--*--*

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Chad put something on top of the mail cart.

As jerky as James was, he wasn't usually one to snoop. But he knew Chad was up to something, so he carefully unfolded the note, moving his lips as he read it.

"I knew he liked her," James grumbled jealously. "Welcome to the game Chad. You're _so_ going to lose."

"Who are you talking to?" Zora asked, peeking her head out of the mail room vent.

"Uh, just myself," he smirked.

Zora shrugged and returned to the vents, snooping around the studio.

*--*--*--*--*

The cast of _So Random_, minus Zora who was up in the vents for the day, were lounging in the prop house watching reruns of bad tv shows.

"Oh my gosh- this show is _hilarious!_" Grady exclaimed, receiving wary looks from the other three.

"This show is hilariously stupid!' Tawni retorted. "Can we please watch something else?"

"Yeah man, you've been hogging the remote all day!" Nico whined, snatching it from his grip.

Sonny secretly thought the show was slightly funny, but didn't dare mutter it.

"Hey! They were just getting to the best part!" Grady huffed.

"That show is so _cheesy!_" Nico said, flipping through channels.

"Hmmm, maybe that's why I like it," Grady mumbled.

"Mail call!" a booming voice announced. James entered the prop house, handing the cast members their usual fan mail.

"Sonny, this is for you _sweetheart_," he winked, handing her the note. "See ya."

Sonny quickly opened the letter, grazing it with her eyes:

_Dear Sonny, I think you and your pretty hair are gorgeous. Just wanted to let you know._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

"Oh. My. Gosh. I have a secret admirer!" Sonny squealed.

"I want to read it!" Tawni exclaimed, moving closer to see the note.

"Me too!" Nico and Grady said in unison, scooting in so all four could read the note.

"Who do you think it is?" Grady asked, wide-eyed.

"Maybe it's James," Nico offered. "Wouldn't surprise me. He always wants what he can't have."

"I doubt it's James, he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body," Tawni snapped.

"I don't know," Sonny said. "Maybe it's that new guy Jason! He's so _dreamy._"

"But maybe it's not," Tawni said. "It could be _someone else_."

"True, but that's who I hope it is."

Tawni bit her lip and realized that Chad was going to have to give some clues fast before Sonny falls in to deep with Jason.

Her whole plan was for her to not have to care, but the irony was that she already was.

"Guess I'd better go get my vacuum," she grumbled quietly to herself.


	3. Initials

**A/N-** Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been slacking lately. I appreciate the huge response this has received so far. Thanks to _TrinityFlower of Memories_ for coming up with the 'loganberry' love note from Chad :)

**Summary:** _James returns to Condor Studios to temporarily replace Josh the mail guy. When Sonny starts receiving admiring notes, she's not quite sure who is charming her. Is someone tampering with the mail? For the 'Un-Cliche the Cliches' challenge. Sonny/Chad_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Initials**

The next morning, Tawni walked in to her dressing room to find Sonny sitting on the animal print chaise lounge, rereading her love note- _over_ and **over** and over again.

"Sonny, how many times are you going to read that?" Tawni asked, staring at her reflection in the mirror and swiping some Coco Moco Coco lipstick on her perfectly pouted lips.

"I don't know, it's just so- _romantic_, you know? Having a secret admirer and all. I just wish I knew who it was."

Tawni refrained from cringing at Sonny calling Chad romantic, but reminded herself that this is to keep her from caring. Or maybe she already was... but either way, she wanted the two together, regardless of the rivalry.

"That's the point Sonny- you're not supposed to know who it is. It makes him mysterious."

"True, but it would be nice to know. Who do you think it is Tawni?"

Tawni gulped quietly, trying to think of a reply. Of course she knew it was Chad, but she had to casually bring it up. "I don't know Sonny, it could be any guy in this studio."

"True. Well we know it's not Nico and Grady, so I can mark them off the list," Sonny said, picking up another piece of paper out of her lap and scratching off their names.

"If Nico wrote it, he'd be going on and on about my looks, and if it was Grady, I'm sure he'd mention cheese, _Narnia_, or a time machine somewhere in there," she giggled.

"Oooh, let me see the list!" Tawni said, snatching it from her hands.

She gazed down it, noting Jason, James, several other _Mack Falls_ actors, and some Twunks. "Um Sonny, you left someone important off the list," Tawni stated.

"I did? _Who?_" Sonny asked, scrunching her nose.

"Chad's not on there," Tawni answered.

Sonny began laughing uncontrollably, almost to the point of crying. "You're joking right? Chad is definitely _not_ my secret admirer."

"Well maybe, but he should still be on that list. You never know Sonny, he may surprise you."

"Fine, I'll put him on here, but it's so not him," she said, adding Chad's name to her list.

"Well who do you _want_ it to be?" Tawni asked, knowing she'd probably say Jason, but secretly in her head be thinking Chad.

"I'd definitely like it to be Jason," Sonny sighed contently. Tawni knew it. She was beginning to worry that maybe she really was psychic.

"Jason's nice, but don't get your hopes up if it's not him," Tawni replied.

"Oh, I know," Sonny answered, a look of disappointment playing on her features.

"Well, what if it's not him, _then_ who would you want it to be?" Tawni asked.

"I don't really know," Sonny said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Sonny, you're lying. Tell me! I'm going to figure it out anyway."

Sonny stared at her in silence, debating whether to answer or just let Tawni assume.

"I know who it is," Tawni said, walking back over to her mirror.

"What?" Sonny screeched. "But I didn't even tell you!"

"I know these things," Tawni smiled. "You want it to be Chad."

"I don't want it to be Chad," Sonny choked, her voice rising an octave.

"That's what I thought," Tawni sang, before exiting the room.

"Maybe I kinda wish it was, but I know it would never be him," she sighed, mumbling to herself.

*--*--*--*--*

After a great rehearsal, Sonny and Tawni entered their dressing room, only to find flowers on Sonny's make up table.

"Are those for me?" Sonny asked, running up to look closely at the bright yellow sunflowers overflowing from a vase.

"Is there a card?" Tawni asked, stepping closer as well.

Sonny, skimmed her fingers through the vibrant bunch of flowers until she found a little white card that read:

_Dear Sonny, Hope these brighten your day, just like you always brighten mine._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer _

"Awww, how sweet," Tawni purred, but suddenly waved it off once she remembered it was Chad who had sent them.

"These flowers are gorgeous," Sonny cooed. "Whoever this guy is has great taste."

"Alright Sonny, it's time for lunch," Tawni said dragging her by the wrist.

"Just a sec Tawn," Sonny said. She walked over to the flowers and plucked one from the stem, and placed it in her hair. "Now I'm ready," she said, cheerily following Tawni to the commissary.

*--*--*--*--*

"Hey there gorgeous," James greeted smoothly, walking by Sonny at her lunch table. "I see you got your gift," he said, as he pointed at the flower in her hair.

"Yes I did, but how would you know?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Um, because I'm in charge of the mail," he reminded dully.

"So, do you know who they're from?" she asked anxiously.

"Maybe, but I will not tell," he winked, leaving Sonny lost in his eyes for a mere second.

Tawni joined Sonny at the table. "What was that all about?"

"He was talking about the flowers. I'm starting to think maybe James is my secret admirer."

"Ew, no Sonny, he's not. No way," Tawni laughed.

"Well he calls me gorgeous a lot, and so did my note from yesterday-"

"Well the note also said you have pretty hair, and Chad's told you that before!" Tawni blurted.

"Tawni, why are you pushing the Chad thing so much? He doesn't like me, and I don't like him."

At that moment, Sonny felt a slight touch on her shoulder. She didn't turn around, and hoped that it was Jason, coming to confess his secret love for her. She slowly looked up, to meet striking blue eyes. _Chad._

"Hey Sonny, like the flower in the hair," he teased, gently playing with it and her pretty hair for a second. Sonny felt slight chills at his touch, but brushed it away quickly.

"Thank you," she replied smugly. "I got flowers this morning from a secret admirer."

"Really? Someone admires you?" Chad chuckled, finally releasing her locks from his hand.

"Why do you say it like that?" Sonny asked angrily. "Is it so hard to believe that someone might be interested in me?"

"No Sonny, I didn't mean it like that," he said, noticing tears stifled from falling over. "I was kidding. Of course someone's interested in you. Who wouldn't be?"

Then Chad's eyes widened after realizing what he'd let slip out. A smile tugged at Sonny's lips, but before she could retort something clever, Chad was already out of the cafeteria.

"That boy is so bipolar," Sonny joked.

"Tell me about it," Tawni huffed, realizing that getting him to win over Sonny was going to be a more difficult feat that she had thought.

*--*--*--*--*

"Chad! Open up!" Tawni demanded, banging loudly on his dressing room door.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed, but allowing her to step in the room. She was trying to help him get Sonny after all.

"So you're little notes are sweet and all, but you need to hint a little bit at who you are. Sonny doesn't believe for one second that it's you."

"Well I guess that means I'm a great actor," he replied, popping the collar of his custom fit jacket.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, she thinks it may be James or Jason… well, just about anyone _except_ you. She made a list of possible guys, and you weren't even on there. I had to convince her to write you down."

"Well that's great, I don't know how to do that without totally giving myself away," he said sarcastically.

"Well then maybe you should just tell her how you feel and get it over with," Tawni suggested.

"Nah, that's too predictable. Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_ predictable. I'll try to hint some more."

"You better step up your game," Tawni warned, "or you might lose her." Then she left the room, huffing back to stage three.

"Crap. What am I supposed to write now?" Chad said out loud to himself.

*--*--*--*--*

_Man, Sonny makes me think way too much. My brain is hurting. Maybe I should take a break._

Chad looked around his room, which was once again flooded with drafts of notes.

He stared at the blank page in front of himself and wanted to rip it to shreds. But he wouldn't. He'd keep reminding myself that she's worth it, and hope for the best.

*--*--*--*--*

_Dear Sonny, you always put a sparkle in my eye._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Chad was pleased. It was short and sweet, and he thought that by hinting about the sparkle in his eye, it'd be a given that he was the author. Once again, he neatly folded and addressed it, and casually placed it on the mail cart as he walked by to rehearsal.

*--*--*--*--*

When Sonny returned from her fro-yo run, she found another noting stuck in the corner of her mirror.

"Is that another one?" Tawni asked, trying to hide a knowing smile.

"Yes it is," Sonny's face lit up as she read it. "I definitely know who it is now."

"Yeah it's so obvious," Tawni glowed, after reading the simple note.

"It's Jason!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Wh- _what?_" Tawni stuttered.

"I told Jason that he had glittery eyes," Sonny admitted, blushing bashfully. "It has to be him."

"But you also told Chad that his are sparkly," Tawni pointed out.

"True, but he'd never write anything so romantic. Why do you keep bringing Chad up anyway? I like Jason." _Denial._

"I know you like Jason- he's a sweetheart- whatever. But I know for a fact that you've already fallen for Chad. You're just in denial."

"I'm not in denial!" Sonny said, using her high voice.

"See ya on set," Tawni smirked, leaving a blushing Sonny behind.

*--*--*--*--*

As Sonny was leaving the studio that evening, she saw Jason in the parking lot. He was about to get in his car until Sonny caught up with him.

"Hey Jason, how's it going?" Sonny asked from behind him.

Jason turned around to see who was talking to him. "Oh hey Sonny, what's up?"

"Uh, not much, just heading out for the day," she answered casually.

"Yep, same here," he smiled and got in to his car. "Nice flower," he said nodding to the bright sunflower still in her hair.

"Thanks," she blushed, hoping he'd just admit to being her secret admirer, but no such luck.

"Well see ya," he waved, pulling out of the parking lot.

Sonny heard footsteps and decided to leave too. The steps quickened their pace and she began to grow nervous. Suddenly, a wrist caught hers, pulling her around.

_Chad._ Again. _Really?_

"What do you want Chad?" she asked icily.

"Um I just wanted to apologize for rushing out of the commissary today. I was just in a hurry," he lied.

"No need for apologies Chad, I didn't even notice." Now she lied. "Wait- why are you apologizing- that's new for you. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead to check for fever.

"I'm fine Sonny," he said, taking her hand off of him. "I have apologized once- remember your signed photo?"

"Yeah, well you sighed it 'to my biggest fan' which isn't exactly accurate."

Chad sighed, and Sonny noticed.

"I'm just teasing Chad," Sonny said, feeling guilty for her put down that noticeably affected him.

"Whatever Monroe, I gotta go. See ya," he said walking disgruntled to his car.

Sonny especially felt bad at that moment. It seemed like every time Chad tried to be remotely nice to her and let his guard down, she'd knock him back in to place. Maybe there was more beneath that icy demeanor than she gave him credit for.

*--*--*--*--*

The next day, Sonny impatiently waited for morning rehearsals to end so that she could go back to her room and see if there was anything waiting for her from her admirer.

As soon as Marshall called cut, she hauled out the door, but was disappointed when she returned to her room to find nothing.

*--*--*--*--*

On the other side of the studio, Chad sat in his room, contemplating what to write this time. He wasn't mad at Sonny for her insult yesterday, in fact, he expected it, but it still bothered him.

_Dear Sonny, You know that feeling after you've eaten a dozen loganberry smoothies and feel content? That's how I feel after seeing you smile._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

After finally deciding on something to put to paper, Chad contently folded it up and walked briskly by the mail room, placing the note on the cart. He thought for sure that the hint about loganberry smoothies would give him away, or at least lead her to think it was someone from _Mackenzie Falls_.

But little did he know, a jealous former _Mack Falls_ guest star was watching around the corner- he had been for days now.

James trudged over to the mail cart muttering, "Let's see what we've got this time."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" A little pig-tailed Zora stuck her head out of an air vent.

"No, now go mind your own business," he snapped.

"Fine… and people think _I'm_ weird," Zora muttered, slightly frowning, realizing that she was doing the very same thing James had just done.

Once the little annoying girl had left the scene, James dug through the mail cart, looking for the note Chad had written.

When he read it he laughed, realizing that Chad was finally trying to hint at who he was.

"Two can play at this game," he mused, realizing that maybe Zora was right and he should stop talking to himself.

He pulled out a black ink pen that matched one Chad had written with, and added a 'JC' in the lower right corner of the note.

If he couldn't come up with any mushy lines to win over little Miss Sonny Monroe, then he'd let Chad do all the work for him. And he'd take the credit.

*--*--*--*--*

"So, read it to me!" Tawni urged as Sonny unfolded another secret admirer note.

_Dear Sonny, You know that feeling after you've eaten a dozen loganberry smoothies and feel content? That's how I feel after seeing you smile._

_Love, your Secret Admirer_

"Oh Sonny, it's so obvious who it is!" Tawni gushed excitedly.

A genuine smile formed on Sonny's face when she began to think maybe Tawni was right. Maybe it _was_ Chad all along.

The thought faded though when she removed her thumb from the corner of the paper, revealing a subtle 'JC'. _Jason Connelly, Sonny realized._

"Yeah it is Tawn. It has to be Jason."

Sonny couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when she saw those initials sketched on to the note. She would have been ecstatic to see a 'CDC' instead.

"Sonny, who would you rather it be? Jason or Chad?"

"Jason, definitely him," Sonny fibbed, desperately trying to convince herself. She knew Chad couldn't be heartfelt enough to return her feelings, so no use getting her hopes up. She'd just have to settle; even though the thought of it made her feel kind of guilty toward Jason.


	4. Complicated

**A/N-** Sorry it's been a while- I have re-written this chapter **a lot**, and changed this story so many times. I guess it's good that this story is for a challenge, because even though I intended it to be a light, easy story, it's become very challenging for me. Also, some people pointed out that Tawni should have noticed the 'JC' marked on the later notes- well she didn't see those, Sonny read them to her, remember? And yes, wouldn't Sonny have mentioned it? Maybe not, I'm playing off the dense side of Sonny that doesn't seem to realize Chad likes her :)

**Recommended Reading:** Twelve Months by _EmbracingRain_ is a story for the cliche challenge as well- you should read it; it's amazing.

**Summary:** _James returns to Condor Studios to temporarily replace Josh the mail guy. When Sonny starts receiving admiring notes, she's not quite sure who is charming her. Is someone tampering with the mail? For the 'Un-Cliche the Cliches' challenge. Sonny/Chad_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Complicated**

The next day, Sonny woke up as the boiling California sun streamed through her window. Being her optimistic self, she felt slightly hopeful of the day to come. She knew that Jason was a great guy and she definitely had a major crush on him. Who wouldn't be ecstatic to have him as an admirer. _But,_ she didn't get those butterflies with him like she did with Chad.

Chad. _Forget about him_, she mused. _There's no point in wasting any time on him._

*--*--*--*--*

Sonny purposely took her time at lunch, getting her pile of goopy, unrecognizable sludge from Brenda, in an effort to gain attention from Jason, who was next to her in line. She contemplated how to strike up a conversation. The she remembered back to the 'loganberry love note' and decided to go with that.

"So, do _you_ like those loganberry smoothies?" Sonny asked. "I remember when Chad dragged me over to _the Falls_ and I tried one- they were _amazing_."

"Yeah, they're pretty good," he said, receiving his steak from Brenda. Sonny frowned, not quite receiving the answer she had expected.

"You know, I really don't know how you eat that stuff," Jason commented, pointing to the mystery pile on Sonny's plate.

"Me either," she admitted, cringing as she stared down at the... stuff.

"Well, why don't you sit with me today? I'll share my steak with you," he offered, feeling remorse for the poor girl.

"Um, okay, are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I never can finish the whole thing anyway," he shrugged, leading her to the _Mack Falls_ table.

Tawni watched from afar, growing excited as Sonny took a seat next to Chad. Her enthusiasm deflated though when she noticed Sonny's back to Chad, completely ignoring him and turning to focus on Jason and his steak. She noticed Chad's posture slump as he pushed around the food on his plate.

"Poor Chad," Tawni whispered, unaware of her other cast mates plopping down next to her.

"Why do you feel bad for Chip?" Nico asked, glancing toward the jerkthrob.

"Yeah?" Grady added.

"Okay guys, if I tell you something, swear on the prop house that you won't tell?"

They all agreed, including Zora, who was playing with her cold cut catapult.

Tawni lowered her head and her voice to a whisper and said "_Chad_ is Sonny's secret admirer."

"What?!" Grady asked incredulously, glancing back over in the direction of Chad. Zora accidentally flung a slice of cheese at Grady's head in her shocked state, which he gladly accepted.

"That doesn't surprise me," Nico said. "It's so obvious he likes her."

"But look at him," Grady softened noticing Chad sulking next to Sonny, who was playfully flirting with Jason.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I felt sorry for _him_," Zora spurted.

"What's Sonny doing over at _the Falls_?" James casually asked, striding up to the _So Random_ table, and breaking the group out of their reverie.

"She's over there with her secret admirer," Grady blurted, then covered his mouth after realizing his mistake.

James quickly glanced in Sonny's direction, not realizing that she was flirting with Jason, he just assumed it was Chad.

_Guess I'm going to tweak the plan a bit_, he thought to himself.

*--*--*--*--*

"You're so funny Jason," Sonny complimented slightly tapping the table with her palm as if he'd just said the funniest thing she's ever heard in her life. He shot her a confused look, so in an effort to calm herself, she placed a bite of steak in her mouth. "Thank you for sharing with me," Sonny said. "It's nice to know that there are _some_ sweet people over at _the Falls,"_ she added loudly, intentionally stifling a groan from Chad. When she looked up at Jason's eyes, she couldn't help but get lost in the glittery greenness of them. Sure they weren't as sparkly as Chad's blue hues, but she knew better than to fall for that again.

Chad listened intently as Sonny was basically throwing herself at this guy; or at least, that's how he saw it. It was almost as if she prided in making him jealous. He clenched his hands in anger, stabbing the meat on his plate.

"You okay Chad?" Portlyn asked, concerned as she noticed his knuckles turning white.

"I'm fine!" he snapped loudly, hoping maybe Sonny would catch on and banter with him, but she didn't even notice.

He was no longer in the spotlight and the thought of Sonny with someone other than him made him feel like he was going to puke.

"Um Sonny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chad asked politely, trying not to tick her off already. He couldn't stand it any longer.

She reluctantly followed him out in to the hall, where they had participated in a lunch argument just a few days earlier.

"_What _are you doing in there?" he hissed, as he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked. "I'm just sharing a steak with Jason."

"You're practically throwing yourself at him!" he huffed, trying not to sound like a jealous boyfriend, but failing miserably.

"Why do you care?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't," he stumbled, crossing his arms. "I just, don't think he's right for you."

"Well then Chad, who is?"

"Well that secret admirer you mentioned yesterday might be better," he smirked.

"But Jason_ is_ my secret admirer," Sonny responded blankly.

"How do you know that if it's a secret?" he ventured.

"I just do," Sonny replied. "Not that it's any of _your_ business," she said, poking him in the chest.

Chad sighed, louder than he thought. "Whatever Monroe, you're so complicated."

"You're one to talk."

"You know, if you wanted a steak so bad, I would have shared," he offered.

"Well maybe I don't want _your _steak," she rebutted, staring at the ground.

"I don't believe that," Chad stated.

"And why is that?" Sonny wondered.

"Because, you can't even look me in the eyes. You can with Jason, but you can't with _me_. You're afraid of getting lost in them again, aren't you?" he chuckled dryly.

"_Psh-_ no way," Sonny denied, still not meeting his eyes.

Chad placed his finger under her chin, lifting her face so that her eyes met his. He stared deeply in to hers, trying not to lose himself.

Sonny felt herself weaken in his gaze, and placed her hand on the wall for support.

"Told ya," he winked, and then strutted back into the cafeteria.

"What a tease," Sonny muttered.

*--*--*--*--*

By the end of the day, guilt flooded over Sonny. She felt like she was just using Jason to make Chad jealous. But then she'd try to convince herself otherwise, since she did actually like Jason- just maybe not as much as Chad.

But to her, Chad was off limits and out of her league. Even if he was a jerk.

Her thoughts were startled by a loud knock on her door. Sonny rushed to it, finding James.

"Last mail run of the day," he said handing her a note. "And Sonny, I know you don't fully trust me, but you should watch your back with Chad," he warned.

"Why is that?" Sonny wondered.

"Well, I saw him teasing you today in the hall- he's just trying to make you feel inferior," James said.

"That's just Chad; he's always messing with me like that," she replied.

"_And_ I overheard him talking about how pathetic you are by trying to make him jealous with Jason," James remarked. "He said it wouldn't work because he's too good for you. I just thought it was kind of harsh."

"Did he _really_ say that James?" Sonny asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, he did. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I think you deserve to know. And if anything, _you're_ too good for _him_."

Sonny didn't know what to believe, but James had a sneaky way of persuasion that Sonny just wasn't able to block out.

"Thank you James- for being honest."

"Like I said, I'm trying to change," he smiled. "By the way Sonny, you look really pretty today," James charmed, causing Sonny to blush.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully, unfolding the note as he left.

It read:

_Dear Sonny, I tried to be creative today, but I failed horribly, so I'll just leave you with the truth- I want you. I want you more than a Tween Choice Award._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Sonny examined the note for a minute- it sounded a lot like Chad, but after James' comment, who would she believe? But there in the corner again, was a small 'JC'. Sonny thought for a moment- JC? Maybe it wasn't Jason… maybe it was James. She didn't think nice words could come from his mouth, but he did just show concern for her, maybe was it possible he _had_ changed?

Sonny didn't know what to do. One side of her was furious and wanted to go off on Chad at that very moment. The other side of her wanted to cry. She could confront him and tell him that he would be lucky to have her, but for once, Sonny didn't have the courage to stand up to Chad. If she did, there was the possibility of rejection, and even though she knew it might happen, it was almost as if by avoiding the topic, she'd never have to hear him say it. So she did what the other side of her wanted, and she cried. It wasn't a loud wailing or anything, but she softly teared up as she realized it was very possible that James was right.

*--*--*--*--*

The following day, Sonny decided just to completely avoid Chad. If she did see him, he'd get the silent treatment. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of pushing her buttons. _Not today._ As if fate wanted to tick her off, Sonny strolled right in to the three named superstar.

"Hey Sonny," Chad greeted, a sly smile on his face. Sonny simply gave him a glare and pushed past him in to her dressing room.

"Weird," Chad muttered, as he shook his head and continued in his own direction.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the biggest jerk in the world!" Sonny shrieked, once she'd entered her dressing room. She forced her face in a pillow to muffle her anger.

"What happened now?" Tawni asked, dreading the answer.

"James told me that Chad called me pathetic for trying to make him jealous and said that I wasn't good enough for him," she answered, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall.

"Sonny, I know that Chad can be harsh, but I don't think he'd say that about you."

"I don't know Tawni, I'm so confused right now. James is breathing down my back, and I'm not sure whether he's lying or he's really changed. Chad is just being weird, and Jason's blowing me off."

"Sonny, calm down. Why don't you go get some fro-yo so you can cool down," Tawni suggested.

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt. You don't want to come with?" Sonny asked.

"Nah, I have something I need to take care of, you go on," she replied.

After Sonny left the room, Tawni noticed Sonny's cell sitting on her vanity. She picked it up, looked for Chad's number, and entered it in to her own phone.

"CDC, what it do?" Chad answered.

"Chad. This is Tawni!"

"How did you get my number?" he asked, annoyed.

"I looked it up on Sonny's phone. Look, James is stirring up trouble."

"Like what?"

"Well, he told Sonny that you called her pathetic for flirting with Jason and said that you're too good for her... or something like that."

"The only thing I ever said about her flirting with Jason was what I said to her. I never called her pathetic, and I definitely don't think I'm too good for her. If anything, it's the other way around."

"Ugh, you're making me gag Romeo. Point is, I think maybe you should just tell her."

"No, I don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"It would be so embarrassing- especially if she rejects me. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ get rejected."

Tawni rolled her eyes at his cocky yet vulnerable response. "Well, she's falling for his trap. She thinks the admirer might be James, and she's believing his lies. You better come up with something- _quick_."

...

"Well Josh's party is tonight, I guess I can just tell her then that I didn't say that stuff. Surely she'll believe me over James," he murmured.

"I think so, but you have to be convincing. You need to clear the air with her."

"Yeah, and then I can start with the notes again," he concluded.

"Sounds good! I'd better go, Sonny will be back at any minute. Later!" Tawni hung up quickly.

"I am caring way too much!" Tawni whined out loud.

"Why is everyone talking to themselves?" Zora asked, launching her voice down from the vent. "That's my thing!"

"Zora! You scared me!" Tawni screeched. "Were you listening the whole time?"

"Of course," Zora replied. "You know eavesdropping is my other thing. And revenge of course."

"Well how about you 'do your thing' and eavesdrop on James- he's up to something," Tawni smiled evilly.

"I have been a little, but all I've seen him do is mutter to himself," Zora laughed.

"Well Zora, it's your time to shine. I want you following him everywhere. You can even wear all black!"

"Sweet!" Zora chimed, eager to fufill her duty. "For Sonny!" she chanted, charging around in the vent.

Tawni gripped the side of her head with her hand; "All of this caring is giving me a headache."

*--*--*--*--*

Chad was frustrated. He felt like all of his efforts were being ruined by James' loud, obnoxious, lying mouth. He still hated the guy for treated Sonny so bad before, but now he really loathed him for trying to come between the two. Chad quickly wrote out a note for Sonny and put it in the cart on his way to the set.

_Dear Sonny, I hope to see you at Josh's party tonight. I know you'll be the most beautiful girl there._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_


	5. Canoodling

**A/N-** Wow, I deeply apologize for taking so long to update this. I have been distracted with school and twitter (link in profile- follow me), and I have had writer's block. This is the longest I have ever gone without updating anything. My _Big Brother _story is going to be on hiatus until I finish this one, since this has a deadline for the challenge. It has to be finished by September 25, so I intend to do that. Like I said before, this is a pretty short story- I'm thinking maybe around 7 or 8 chapters, so not a whole lot left. Simple and fun. And also, if I did not respond to your review, it's just because I have been overwhelmed, but I truly appreciate them all. It motivates me to continue. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but there is some Channy :) Thanks to _TrinityFlower of Memories_ for urging me to update.

**Recommended Reading:** Summer Fades to Fall by _deadheart115_ is awesome xD.

**Summary:** _James returns to Condor Studios to temporarily replace Josh the mail guy. When Sonny starts receiving admiring notes, she's not quite sure who is charming her. Is someone tampering with the mail? For the 'Un-Cliche the Cliches' challenge. Sonny/Chad_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Canoodling**

_Dear Sonny, I hope to see you at Josh's party tonight. I know you'll be the most beautiful girl there._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Sonny's eyes grazed over the newest note, a sparkling grin widening across her face as she did. "What am I going to wear tonight Tawni?" she asked, setting the note down on her vanity. Sonny headed to her tiny dressing closet, raiding it for the perfect outfit. She wanted to look great for the party tonight; especially now that she knew for sure that her secret admirer was going to be there.

Tawni tilted her wrist swiftly and looked at the face on her bedazzled watch. "We have a few hours until the party. Let's go shopping and find you a dress," she said, grabbing Sonny's arm and dragging her out the door.

*--*--*--*--*

Sonny was exhausted. Two hours of shopping with Tawni could really wear a person out. Especially if you weren't a professional shopper such as Tawni. Sonny walked over to the chaise in their dressing room, letting out a tiresome exhale as she plopped down on to it. There her dress lay over the back. She played with the fabric for a moment, running it through her fingers.

It was a midnight blue strapless dress that had an iridescent sheen to it. Pretty simple, but she would just use a black leather jacket or something to jazz it up, and matching boots.

"_Son-ny_, the party starts in forty five minutes, get a move on!" Tawni whined, crazily scurrying around the room in search of her shoes and dress. She pulled out a turquoise spaghetti strap dress with matching stilettos and began to throw them on.

Sonny looked at her reflection in the mirror, and realized she could use some touching up. She softly reapplied some blush and glitter dust, then added a smoky flair to her eyes with shadow. After a swipe of shimmery pink gloss, that was done.

She curled her hair on some end pieces, then quickly flipped it upside down and back over, creating some wavy volume. She was pleased with the final result.

"Tawni, are you sure I look okay?" she asked, uneasily turning to face the blonde starlet. She knew Tawni would be completely honest.

Tawni spun to face her sunny co-star."Yes Sonny, you look pretty," Tawni complimented, finishing the gloss on her lips. "Very pretty."

Sonny remained glued to her mirror, studying to find any flaw she needed to improve.

She glanced down at her latest note on the vanity; it was so sweet that 'he' thought she would be the most beautiful girl there.

Sonny began pacing anxiously; she felt like she was forgetting something. _Perfume_. She rifled all through her drawers for her exotic coconut perfume- her favorite. She ruffled the items on her vanity top. "Where could it _be?_" she grumbled, exasperated.

"What are you looking for?" Tawni asked, now watching a distressed Sonny.

"I can't find my coconut perfume," she screeched. "Have you seen it?"

"Last time I saw it, Grady had it," Tawni answered.

"Why did he have my perfume?" Sonny asked startled, her eyebrows crinkling curiously.

"Don't ask," Tawni shrugged.

Sonny quit searching and headed to the prop house in search of her other blonde co-star.

When she walked out, a few papers, blew off of her vanity, and on to the floor. Out of curiosity, Tawni bent over to pick them up. _Snoop quickly, and put them back, she mused._ As her eyes ran over the newest loves notes that had fallen, she noticed a 'JC' scrawled in the corner. It took her a moment, but suddenly realization dawned on her. _That's_ why Sonny had insisted that her admirer was Jason or James. "That sneaky canoodler," she groaned, placing the notes back on Sonny's vanity. She was going to get to the bottom of this- because deep down, she cared.

*--*--*--*--*

Tawni blazed down the hall to Stage 2. "Open up Chad!" she demanded, banging on the heartthrob's door for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few days.

"Not the _Random_ I was hoping for," Chad deadpanned, moving to allow Tawni in. He knew there was no point in putting up a fight. Besides, Blondie- as he thought of her- was helping him, so he should be a little welcoming.

"Is Zora around here?" Tawni spouted.

"Sad kid?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow. "She's right up there in the vent," he replied, pointing toward an air duct near the ceiling. "She keeps trying to take me back to that horrible place. I refuse," he cringed.

Tawni ignored her shared feeling of that horrible giraffe place, and continued with her mission. "Zora!" she shouted up through the vent grill. "If you can hear me, get over here _now!_"

"You _ra-aaang?_" she quirked, casually popping her head through the vent.

"We have a major problem with this whole secret admirer thing," Tawni informed.

"Shhh!" Chad hissed at her, giving her a look that said 'keep your mouth shut or die'. "Be _quiet._"

"Oh Chad, Zora already knows," Tawni responded, patting him on the shoulder. "Right Zora?"

Zora nodded in response, a rambunctious grin on her face.

"I found out why Sonny is so convinced that either James or Jason is her admirer," Tawni spoke. "Someone has been taking the notes that _you_ wrote, and signing it with the initials 'JC'. It may be Jason, but my guess is that it's James."

"That doesn't surprise me," Chad grumbled, anger flashing in his eyes. He clenched his fists together, causing his knuckles to pale.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Zora huffed.

"Well Zora, we need you to get proof. Do you still have that little spycam thing we got you for your birthday?" Tawni asked.

"Yes I do," Zora cackled, rubbing her hands together furiously. If she did so any faster, she might start a fire.

"_Well,_ if we can somehow get it on that mail cart, we can see who's been tampering with the letters. And we'll have proof in case we need it," Tawni explained matter-of-factly.

"But why don't I just stop sending her letters through the studio mail?" Chad asked.

"Well you can; actually, you_ should._ But first you need to send a couple through it until we catch the canoodler. Sonny may not believe us without seeing it herself. For some reason she likes to see the good in people," Tawni scowled.

"Canoodler?" Chad mumbled, rolling his baby blues.

"Alright, we just need a way to get that camera on the mail cart," Zora proposed, ignoring Chad's canoodle comment. "Any ideas?"

"I just may have to have a little talk with Josh tonight at his party," Tawni smirked, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

"Who's Josh?" Chad asked with a quizzical look on his face.

*--*--*--*--*

"Hey Josh!" Sonny greeted the mail boy cheerily. "We already miss you- I can't believe you're going to be gone for a couple of months. Congratulations on the movie role though!" she chattered.

"Thanks Sonny. I just hope my precious mail cart is in the right hands," he sighed.

"About _that,_" Tawni interrupted, "we need to talk- _alone._" She pulled Josh away from Sonny by his arm, dragging him in to the hallway. Sonny just shrugged and followed Zora over to the refreshments.

"What's up Tawni?" he deadpanned.

"Okay, I think- actually I _know,_ someone has been tampering with the mail," she informed.

"How- how _could_ they?" he stuttered in an appalled manner, covering his mouth in shock. Tawni inwardly rolled her eyes at the mail boy's dramatics about his precious mail.

"Well, Sonny has a secret admirer, but someone has been trying to mess up his notes. We need to find out who it is. In order to do that, we need your help."

"How?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"_This_," Tawni said, holding up Zora's tiny camera. "If you can attach this to the mail cart, Zora can do surveillance. Also she's going to spy from the vents. Of course, that's mostly for her own amusement and because she likes to wear black..."

"But why do _I _have to?" he asked, cutting off Tawni's incessant rambling.

"Because, besides James, you're the only one who has a key to the mail room."

"Well why can't James do it?" he asked.

"Because, he could be a suspect. You're the _only _one who can be trusted Josh," Tawni said, placing a flirty hand on his shoulder. "You can be the hero and save the mail from this vicious canoodler." She was praying the hero speech would work. Maybe making the awkward mail boy feel important might have it's advantages.

"I'll do it," he replied proudly, slightly allowing a grin to form on his lips. "To the mail room!" he directed.

*--*--*--*--*

As Tawni and Josh made their way to the mail room, Chad watched from a distance as James decided to strike up a conversation with Sonny. He could tell even from afar that there was obvious flirting going on, causing a growl to escape his lips.

He really was trying not to stare, but he had a hard time breaking his gaze from the bubbly comedian whom now looked to be enjoying James' company. It made him _sick._ And _jealous,_ but he'd never admit that.

"Hey Chad, you okay?" a screechy voice asked beside him. He finally cast his eyes away from Sonny and Jerkface James to look and see his brunette co-star Portlyn, standing next to him.

"Yeah I'm _a'ight,_" he lied. And Portlyn knew it.

"Chad, I've known you for years- you're _totally_ lying. Does this have anything to do with _that?_" she asked, pointing to Sonny and James, who were now dancing to a slow song that strummed throughout the room.

"_Pfft- no!_" he denied, he voice cracking in the process. "I could care less." Lie.

She flashed Chad the 'I'm not and idiot, just confess look' and he sighed.

"C'mon," Portlyn said, taking his hand and leading him out to the dance floor. "It's time to eavesdrop," she smirked.

The twosome moved closer so that they were within hearing distance of Sonny and James. They danced together, trying to make casual conversation about the newest heart wrenching scenes of _The Falls,_ while trying to listen to Sonny and James.

"You know," James started, "you really are smokin' _hot._" Sonny stared at him for a moment, slightly baffled. She had begun to think that maybe he was her admirer, but after a outburst like that, she was taken aback. Whoever had been writing her those notes was sweet and romantic. They said she was beautiful and had pretty hair; not complimented her hotness. Not that she wasn't flattered, but it turned her off.

"Uh thanks," she blushed, trying to diverge the conversation. "So, how is the mail thing going?"

"It's alright. I'm really trying to talk to Mr. Condor though to see if I can get a role on that new mystery show. I'm sure I would be _perfect_ for the lead," he responded in a conceited tone.

"Oh really? Well you are pretty mysterious, I bet you're a shoe-in," Sonny replied, trying to be nice, but really not wanting to be in his arms any longer.

"Do you hear him, he's such a _jerk,_" Chad whispered to Portlyn, as they glided even closer to the couple.

"Chad, you call people hot all the time," she pointed out.

"True, but not Sonny. I mean, she _is,_ but that's like completely degrading to just say it like that."

"Wow Chad, you are _whipped._ Getting so defensive about her," she teased.

"Am not!" he whisper yelled, blushing in the process. "I just know she deserves better," he added, "Which is_ me._"

"Alright _Mr. Fabulous,_" Portlyn stated sarcastically, "you _owe_ me." She removed her hand from Chad's shoulder, causing him to give her a puzzling look, curious as to what her next move was.

"Mind if I cut in?" Portlyn asked Sonny smugly and gestured toward James.

"Um sure, I guess," Sonny replied, asking James with her eyes. _Please say yes, she thought._

"Definitely!" he exclaimed, giving Portlyn a once over and taking her in to his arms. She grimaced and flashed Chad a glare before reluctantly placing her hand on his shoulder. When James wasn't looking she mouthed to Chad- "You owe me majorly."

Sonny's eyes locked with Chad's for a mere moment, as if she had just then noticed him. She held her nose up in the air and strutted, making her way to… well anywhere _but_ there.

Suddenly, she felt a soft grip on her wrist and turned to meet Chad's bold eyes again. "Sonny, I need to talk to you," he pleaded.

"No Chad, I'm not talking to you," she huffed, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"But you just did," he pointed out, smirking. "C'mon, just dance with me so we can talk." He hated begging, it was so un-Chad like.

"Why? Because you feel sorry for me? Because you think I'm pathetic?" she cried as she stared him down, her lips tightly pursed.

"I would never say that! You know I don't feel that way about you," Chad exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"No, I don't _know,_" Sonny said, her eyes leaving his, and meeting the ground. Chad took her hand gingerly and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sonny hesitantly put her arms around his neck, but continued staring down at the floor.

"Look," Chad said, placing his finger under her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze, "I _never_ said that. Tawni told me what James told you, and he's lying. I know I'm not the most honest person, but you can ask Tawni if you don't believe me. I don't think you're pathetic and I never said I was too good for you. Now, I _am_ better than most people," he said, flashing a cocky smile, "but you Sonny Monroe, are the _best._"

Sonny stared in to his eyes- mesmerized by them. She was baffled by what Chad had just said. "Um, Chad, are you okay?" she asked, tilting her head sideways to examine him. "I think you just admitted that I'm better than you," she smiled softly.

"Yeah I'm fine," he chuckled. "And I meant it. But uh, just keep it to yourself, okay Monroe?" Chad asked, lowering his hands back to her waist and giving her a little squeeze.

"My lips are sealed," she replied, smiling so that it met her eyes. She slowly pulled herself in to his chest, inhaling his scent, and loving the inviting embrace. His arms gripped her closer so that there was barely any air between them. Sonny rested her head on his shoulder, and Chad couldn't help but smile genuinely as he looked down at the brunette with the pretty hair, dancing contently with him.

*--*--*--*--*

James glanced over Portlyn's shoulder and noticed how close Sonny and Chad had become. At first he blew it off, but after about three songs in a row, and no space between them, he was fed up. He pulled Portlyn's arm off his shoulder and made his way over to the couple.

"What do you think you're _doing?_" James howled at them.

"Uh- what does it look like we're doing? _Dancing,_" Chad replied dryly.

"Well Sonny would rather dance with _me!_" James said, edging closer to Chad.

Chad gently unwound himself from Sonny and turned around to be face to face with the imbecile. "Um, I think she was having more fun with _me,_" he challenged bucking up toward James. "But why don't you ask her?"

"Sonny, who would you rather dance with?" James asked, slipping her a wink.

Her head ricocheted between the boys a few times, and finally focused on Chad. "I'm sorry but-"

"Hey Sonny," a voice spoke up from behind the quarreling duo. Everyone turned to see that it was Jason. "Um look, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, green eyes flashing through hers.

"Uh sure," she said apprehensively, pushing through both James and Chad.

"Break it up you two, she's with me," he chuckled, escorting Sonny away.

Chad and James stared each other down for a moment, before finally just huffing away. James searched around for Tawni; hoping to possibly sneak in a dance with her, while Chad returned to Portlyn's side.

"So… _Jason,_ what did you want to talk to me about?" Sonny asked nervously, fiddling her fingers together.

"Nothing," he deadpanned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Sonny asked, dumbfounded.

"I was just trying to pull you away from them before there was a fight or something," he replied. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"So you care if I got hurt?" she asked.

"Well yeah, you're cool, why wouldn't I care?" he asked as if it was implied.

"No reason," Sonny smiled inwardly, hoping maybe this was a sign that her admirer was not James after all. Jason could work. Sure he was no _Chad,_ but even after those wonderful dances together, she knew she'd never be the queen for that drama king. Sonny silently scolded herself for feeling like she would just be settling with Jason.

"So um, about what James asked you, which one of them would you choose?" Jason asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" Sonny wondered.

"Ah, I'm just curious. I think one of them is genuinely cool and the other is a jerk," he shrugged. "But that's your decision."

When Sonny hears the word jerk, she automatically reiterates it to Chad. This time though she questioned which one Jason was referring to.

"So… which is which?" she asked.

"Well that's for you to find out," he answered. "And maybe it's neither of them," he added. "Just, listen to your heart." Then he tapped her lightly on the back and went over to talk to another _Mackenzie Falls_ actor.

"What just happened?" Sonny mumbled to no one in particular.

"You just totally had a moment with _Chad,_" Tawni gushed, answering Sonny's rhetorical question. "_That's_ what happened."

"_Psh-_ I did not!" Sonny denied, her voice raising an octave.

"You are such a bad liar," Zora said, popping her head out from behind Tawni. "Fools," she added, shaking her head.

"Who wants cake?" Grady shouted. He was trailed by Nico, who lead the group to the table where everyone gathered around and sang "He's a Jolly Good Fellow" to Josh.

"So, did Joshy boy fufill his duty?" Zora whispered to Tawni over the loud singing.

"Sure did," Tawni smirked.

"Did you just say _duty?_" Grady guffawed, earning a few looks from people, and a slap on the head from Nico.

Across the mostly darkened room, only lit by a few twinkly lights and the flickering candles on the cake, Sonny's eyes scanned across and met some familiar blazing blue ones. She felt a faint blush spread across her face, and a small smile graced her lips. He returned the smile, bashfully looking away after a moment, and then flashed a twinkly wink before the candlelight faded.


	6. Boy Troubles

**A/N-** Hey everyone, this chapter is mostly a filler and there is not much Channy. Also, I admit, it's not my best. Actually, I don't like it much at all. However, it is needed, and I think the next two will make up for it. That's right- only _two_ chapters left. This is probably my shortest multi-chapter story to ever write, but I only have ten days left until the challenge deadline and I am determined to finish on time. Please read & review :)

**Recommended Reading:** A Twinkling by _cware._ It is an amazing story.

**Summary:** _James returns to Condor Studios to temporarily replace Josh the mail guy. When Sonny starts receiving admiring notes, she's not quite sure who is charming her. Is someone tampering with the mail? For the 'Un-Cliche the Cliches' challenge. Sonny/Chad_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Boy Troubles  
**

After Josh's going away party, Sonny and Tawni retreated back to their dressing room in a comfortable quiet. Only the sound of high-heeled stilettos and Sonny humming through the halls could be heard.

"You're boy sighing," Tawni pointed out, a grin playing on her lips.

"I am _not,_" Sonny denied, twisting the doorknob to their room. After Sonny entered, she reached for her purse and cell phone to take home. At that moment she let out a content sigh that was much louder than she had anticipated.

"That's _boy_ sighing," Tawni stated. She grabbed her items as well, then checked her reflection one last time in the mirror as she blew herself a kiss.

"Is _not_," Sonny denied once again, trying to stifle the smile that made its way on to her face.

"You are _such_ a bad liar," Tawni replied with a chuckle. "And this time the boy is _Chad._"

"_Psh-_ why would I be sighing and humming over _Chad?_" Sonny asked, shielding her crimson cheeks from her blonde roommate.

"Because you are completely and totally smitten," Tawni said, flipping off the light switch as a signal that it was time to head home.

The two girls walked happily to the parking lot, glimpsing at the poster for next week's non-surprise prom that Marshall had promised them.

*--*--*--*--*

Chad Dylan Cooper whistled happily as he walked out to his _baby_, digging for the precious car keys in his khaki pants' pockets. He subtly caught the poster for the upcoming prom with his eye before fishing the keys out.

"Hey Chad!" he heard as footsteps caught up with him in the hallway. He whipped around and realized that the person calling after him was Portlyn.

"Hey," he greeted casually, still somewhat on cloud nine since the party. Nothing could put a damper on his mood.

"Chad, do you think you could give me a lift home tonight?" she asked. "My car is in the shop and it's too late to call my parents-"

"Well I do owe you for tonight right?" he asked, slipping her a smile. For once he had been caught in a generous mood and he did feel that giving Portlyn a measly ride home was simple payback for her pursuit to keep James distracted at the party.

"Thanks Chad," she grinned, happy she caught him before he had left.

*--*--*--*--*

The _Mack Falls' _stars got in Chad's convertible, carrying on a chipper conversation about the possibility of Chad's relationship with Sonny. Portlyn was happy for Chad; especially since she had never seen him so enamored since they had ever been friends. Chad quickly drove away as the moon lit up the midnight sky. Neither observed that another brunette watched from afar as her mother forced her to buckle her seat belt before driving her home.

*--*--*--*--*

Millions of thoughts ran through Sonny's mind that night. What was going on with Chad? Were he and Portlyn together? If so, why would he have seemed so sincere with her throughout the night? Was it all a ploy? A trap to make _So Random_ fail? Sonny didn't know what to think, but she knew one thing was true; she needed some decent sleep, and sweet slumber finally overtook her.

*--*--*--*--*

Tawni entered her dressing room the next morning to find a not-so-sunny Sonny thrashing through the make up on her vanity. "None of this stuff is going to help," she grumbled, rifling through various lipsticks and eye shadows.

"Whoa what happened to _you?_" Tawni gasped, surprised by Sonny's diva like behavior. "Problems with your _boyfriend?_" she teased.

"I don't have a _boyfriend_," Sonny snarled, finally sighing and sitting defeated in her chair. Once again it was a boy sigh- but not the happy kind that made her stomach flutter. This time it was the sad kind that brought out insecurity and anxiety, and Tawni took notice.

"Sonny, what the heck is bothering you?" Tawni asked. "Not that I care, but it's really annoying," she added with an eye roll.

"If I tell you, promise not to say anything?" Sonny asked, finally making eye contact with the blonde.

"Sure," she softened, and then looked up to see Zora peeking through the vent, eavesdropping.

"Well after the party last night, I really thought that maybe Chad liked me back," she confessed.

"So, you finally admit that you like him," Tawni retorted smugly.

"Yes," Sonny continued, ignoring her haughtiness. "Sometimes I don't know why, but I do. He has this whole other side of him that only I get to see and that's special to me."

"So, what's the problem?" Tawni queried; a confused look on her face.

"Well last night I saw him and Portlyn leaving together. They looked awfully happy, so I'm thinking maybe they're together," Sonny explained.

"Sonny, there is _no way_ they are together. Portlyn is dating that Power Fist _Tween Gladiator_ guy, and Chad _doesn't_ like her," Tawni replied. "He was probably just giving her a ride home," she offered.

"Maybe you're right; I might be jumping to conclusions, but I still have a feeling that he's never going to feel the same way I do," she groaned.

"Oh how wrong you _are,_" Tawni mumbled so quietly that Sonny never heard her.

"But you know what, I should just forget about Chad," Sonny said, finally gaining a little confidence. "I still have this secret admirer who's fond of me; I'd rather be with him anyway," she said out loud, not only trying to convince Tawni, but also herself.

Tawni started to protest, but then realized that there was no point, since both of those guys were the same person.

*--*--*--*--*

Zora scaled the air vents that linked _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_. After numerous explorations, she had discovered the quickest route. In an effort not to startle Chad too much; Zora fell back a bit as she reached his vent. She definitely didn't want to surprise him in case he was changing or something.

"Psst," she whispered, trying to get his attention. "Chad."

"Sad kid?" he asked, looking up at the vent incredulously. "Stalking me now?"

"First of all, I have a name- it's _Zora,_" she corrected in an annoyed tone. "Secondly, _gross._ And lastly, I think you need to end this whole masquerade and just tell Sonny it's you."

"But why? I thought this plan would work. It's all _romantic,_" he mocked using air quotes around the word; "that's what Sonny likes."

"Yes, but she saw you and Portlyn last night and thinks you two are together," Zora informed. "Are you going to ask her to the prom?"

"Portlyn? Ugh, we're just friends," Chad grimaced. "And yes, I was going to ask her in a note; after we catch James messing with another one."

"Well you better make it snappy because you're failing _miserably,_" Zora said, dragging out the last word intentionally. "And you need to write that note today so I can catch James in the act," Zora demanded, sliding her way back to her own set.

*--*--*--*--*

_Dear Sonny, I know that I'm not Prince Charming, but I hope that you'll settle for me._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Chad wrote the note quickly, in his usual 'boy' messy manuscript. He addressed it to Sonny, and purposely placed it on the mail cart right where James would notice it. He glanced up at the vent, giving a slight nod to Zora who was perched above, observing with her own eyes.

* --*--*--*--*

Thirty minutes later, Zora exhaled as she grew bored of waiting around for James. She had finally decided just to let the spycam work its magic when she heard footsteps nearing the mail room. Low and behold, there was James himself. She quietly made her way back to the vent grill, watching with her own eyes as James picked up the note.

He unfolded it, not really paying attention to the words that were on the paper. He could care less what kind of charm Chad was trying to work Sonny over with. He glanced both ways to make sure the coast was clear, before digging a pen out of his leather jacket. James briskly scribbled something in the bottom corner of the note. After he did so, he neatly refolded it and placed it with the rest of Sonny's mail.

"Gotcha Conroy," Zora whispered evilly, dashing her way back through the vents to find Tawni and inform her.

*--*--*--*--*

Sonny excitedly opened the note from her admirer. She was tired of worrying about Chad. She had finally realized that whatever it was she wanted them to be or thought they might, would never happen. They would just be friends- or whatever you wanted to call them. It was complicated. And even though she had thought there was a connection between them, that was just how it had to be. She scolded herself for being dramatic about the situation, and resorted to reading the note.

Once again, she noticed the 'JC'. It had to be Jason… it just _had_ to. That feeling of disappointed crept back, but Sonny quickly dismissed it.

*--*--*--*--*

"So, did the tape come out?" Tawni asked Zora eagerly, who held the mini spycam in her hand.

"Yes chief. I already evaluated the evidence, and it seems we have caught the canoodler in action," she smiled, doing a little jig as she did so.

"Alright Zora, protect that with your _life,_" Tawni ordered, going back to her reflection in the mirror. "Now we just have to make sure that Chad asks her to the prom."

"Already on it," Zora saluted, once again making her way to Chad's vent.

*--*--*--*--*

"Hurry up, I don't have all day," Zora huffed, as she impatiently watched Chad attempt to write a new note for Sonny.

"Well it's hard to when you're staring at me," he whined. Chad cleverly tapped the end of his pen to his chin, hoping to come up with something charming. His thoughts were broken when he heard a slight hissing sound. "What is _that?_" he asked worried.

"Oh, that's just Bernie, my snake," she replied nonchalantly, wrapping the small snake around her neck. "He's impatient too," she smirked mischievously, causing Chad to wince.

Finally, Chad jotted some words on the paper, and handed the note to Zora. "Make sure she gets that," he ordered, turning back to his room.

"Um, where's my thank you?" she asked, purposely allowing Bernie's slim head to move closer to the vent grill as a warning.

"Thank you, _Zora,_" Chad smiled through gritted teeth as his only hope for a safe and secret delivery left, with her pet snake around her neck.

*--*--*--*--*

Zora hid the note in her pocket, and knocked on her female co-stars' dressing room door. She hoped that Tawni was alone, or no one was there so she could easily sneak it in. No such luck.

"Hey Zora!" Sonny greeted, opening the door so she could step in. "What's with the all black wardrobe?" she asked, noticing Zora's spy outfit.

"Just in the mood," Zora replied casually strolling in.

"So um, what's up?" Sonny asked cheerfully, taking a seat on her vanity chair.

"Oh, not much really," Zora sighed, laying back on the bright orange chaise lounge. "I just needed a vent break."

"Oh, well I was thinking about getting some fro-yo, wanna come with?" Sonny asked hopeful.

"Um, how about I meet you there in a minute after I rest," Zora answered, using any excuse to stay in the room. As soon as Sonny left, Zora displayed the note on Sonny's vanity and dashed out the door.

*--*--*--*--*

"Hey Sonny," Chad greeted the usually joyful comedian at the yogurt machine. He was still slightly dazed from the moments they shared the night before. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Sonny growled, fixating her eye on the perfect swirl she was trying to master. She kept staring at it as if it was completely fascinating. "What are you still doing here Chad?" she asked, feeling his presence still hovering over her.

"Can't I just talk to my favorite _Random_?" he smirked, blue eyes shining.

"Shouldn't you be talking to your _girlfriend_ instead?" she snarled, fighting her way past him to her usual table.

"Um, I don't have a girlfriend Sonny," Chad stated. He knew she was talking about Portlyn but he had to play dumb and clear things up. He pulled out a chair across from her and took a seat.

"Well what about you and… _Portlyn?_" she asked, playing with her spoon in the yogurt.

"That was a joke right?" Chad asked, snickering. "You really _are_ funny."

Finally Sonny looked up, thrashing his ocean eyes with her chocolate ones. "You mean, you two aren't together?" she cracked.

"No, Portlyn and I are just friends; always will be. She's not my type," he shrugged, taking an extra large bite of his chocolate yogurt.

"Oh, well I saw you two together last night after the party and-"

"I owed her, and she needed a ride," he cut her off. "I'd do the same for you."

Sonny smiled slightly, but inwardly reminded herself not to get too caught up in him again. She'd only get hurt.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, a giant smirk plastered on his face.

"Uh, I _don't,_" she said, as she rapidly began shoveling yogurt in her mouth. Then she looked at her non-existent watch on her bare wrist and muffled, "look at the time- I gotta go!" Sonny grabbed her yogurt and ran out of the commissary; leaving a chuckling Chad behind, smiling as he ate his frozen treat.

*--*--*--*--*

When Sonny returned from the commissary, she came back to an empty dressing room. She looked at the clock on her phone and realized she only had a few minutes left before rehearsal. Dismissing the fact that Zora never met up with her, she grabbed the beret off her vanity for their 'Paris' Top Model' sketch. As she did, another note caught her eye. Quickly she unfolded it- instantly reading the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Sonny, I just have to say, I think you are amazing. I really would like to be your date at the Condor Prom next Saturday. I'll be there, holding a sunflower so that you know who I am. I hope that you will accept my invitation and that you'll save a dance for me._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

"It's a date," Sonny whispered gleefully as she gently returned the note to her vanity and grabbed her props for rehearsal. Maybe this prom might not end in a disaster.

* * *

**A/N-** Blah. I didn't really like this chapter much, but the next two should be a lot of fun :) Please review! ~Carrie


	7. A Night to Remember?

**A/N-** Hey everyone, this is the second to last chapter. As you know, the deadline for this story is September 25th (today)! Yes, I cut it close, but I think it's okay, I do believe I finished it just in the nick of time. Just for clarification, Holloway (Zora's ex) will be in some of this. On Twitter, the RP's have established him as being little brother to James Conroy; which I fine genius. He is actually hilarious on there, but for my story, he's going to be kind of a creep. You can follow him on Twitter The_HollowayC. Anyway, here we go!

**Recommended Reading:** The Journal by _Mia M. Turner._ Talented author, hilarious friend, and amazing story.

**Dedications:**_ TrinityFlower of Memories_ for encouraging me to go along with the idea at the end of this chapter and helping me with it.

_AnalystProductions_ for being an amazing author. And she guessed about the sunflower thing ;)

**Summary:** _James returns to Condor Studios to temporarily replace Josh the mail guy. When Sonny starts receiving admiring notes, she's not quite sure who is charming her. Is someone tampering with the mail? For the 'Un-Cliche the Cliches' challenge. Sonny/Chad_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: A Night to Remember?**

Sonny's week went by fairly quickly for the most part. On Wednesday she and Tawni went shopping for prom dresses. Sonny picked out a dark magenta strapless dress that had some intricate beading at the top. She paired it with some amazing sparkly black heels and matching accessories. She was going to be majorly disappointed if somehow this dress got ruined like her other prom dress. She really didn't want to be a mermaid again.

But now it was Saturday night. Sonny sat on the vivid animal print chaise in her dressing room, waiting for Tawni to get ready. _She _had been ready for an hour now, anxiously fidgeting with nervousness.

"Tawni?" Sonny spoke timidly, trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Yeah?" Tawni retorted as she perfected her look in the bejeweled mirror.

"What if I act all nervous and make myself look like a complete idiot, and he changes his mind?" she asked exasperated.

"Look sweetie," Tawni softened her tone and turned her attention to the brunette, "I'm sure you have already embarrassed yourself enough in front of him, and he obviously still likes you after that. Just try and enjoy it."

Sonny sat there puzzled, realizing that Tawni just insulted her, yet was insightful simultaneously. "Um, okay thanks," Sonny replied, unsure of herself.

She opened the folded note from her admirer, reading it over several times. For some reason, something was different about this note. She analyzed the handwriting; it was the same. Same paper, same pen, everything seemed the same as all of the other notes. She pulled out all of the others she had received and spread them out across the floor. As her eyes scanned across them, she finally realized what the difference was. The very first and last note she had received were missing the 'JC' in the corner, but all the others had them.

"That's weird," Sonny mumbled quietly, but Tawni heard her anyway.

"What's weird?" Tawni asked.

"Well all of these notes have the initials 'JC' in the corner, except for the first and last."

"That's because someone-" Tawni started to spill the secret, but quickly caught herself. "Someone is probably trying to throw you off," Tawni covered. "Maybe to make you think your admirer is someone else."

"That's possible," Sonny shrugged, shifting the notes around. "You're probably right." She sighed, scooping all of the notes up, and placing them in her vanity drawer. "So Tawni," she said, looking toward her co-star, "Are you ready to get this thing started?"

"Definitely," Tawni grinned, leading them down the hall and to their real prom.

*--*--*--*--*

Chad stood in the corner of the _So Random_ sound stage, where the prom was being held, just as it had secretly the time before. He had gotten there early, so it was hard to blend in with the few people that had already shown up.

He looked down at his tuxedo jacket, fiddling with the sunflower that he had pinned on to the lapel. He gently straightened it out; hoping the bright flower would stand out for Sonny to see.

"Hey Bro, you gonna tell Sonny tonight?" Nico asked, resting his hand on Chad's shoulder.

"Yeah, I told her to look out for a sunflower," he blushed, pointing to it. Then Chad continued staring down at his feet, hands, the floor, anywhere except up to make eye contact.

"I think she's going to be happy to find out it's you," he added.

"Yeah," Grady agreed. "Sonny has always liked you."

"Well who wouldn't?" Chad asked as his arrogance resurfaced.

"C'mon man, even I can tell you're nervous, so drop the cool act," Nico said.

"_Psh-_ Chad Dylan Cooper does not get nervous!" he scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"Except when it comes to Sonny," Grady pointed out.

Chad mumbled something incoherently, but the two Randoms could tell he was just nervous.

"Look man, you want us to hang out here with you until she shows?" Nico asked.

"No, I can handle this myself; I don't need you two," Chad responded coldly, but his voice was laced with uncertainty.

"Well in that case, we're_ staying,_" Grady said happily, noting the heartthrob's weakness..

*--*--*--*--*

"Tawni, I am sweating like a pig!" Sonny gushed, as they continued their way down to the sound stage. "What if he changes his mind? What if I don't look pretty enough? What if-"

"Sonny, would you please be quiet!" Tawni snapped. "He won't change his mind! And you look pretty!" she said, rolling her aqua eyes.

"How do you know he won't change his mind?" Sonny questioned.

"Because I know who it is!" Tawni blurted, stopping in her tracks as she realized her mistake.

"What?!" Sonny squealed. "You already…_ know?_"

Tawni nodded her head slowly as if she was anticipating another screech from Sonny.

"If you knew who it was, why didn't you tell me?" Sonny whined.

"Because, I knew you liked all this classic romantic cheesy stuff, and so did he. He didn't want me to spoil it. I promised."

"Well, who else knows?" Sonny gasped.

"Um, hardly anyone. Just Zora, Nico, and Grady."

"You _all_ knew!?" Sonny cried, her voice growing raspy.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if you're mad but just forget about that Sonny. You look amazing; and that is a huge compliment coming from me. Now, this guy really cares about you, and he likes you just the way you are. Now go in there and find your prince charming."

"Thanks Tawni," Sonny smiled widely. "And I'm not mad, just surprised, that's all."

Sonny straightened out her shimmery dress, and walked in to the sound stage gracefully. Well, attempted to. That is, until she crashed in to a figure. She immediately took notice to the bright colored sunflower sticking out of his jacket pocket. Black leather jacket. The punch in his hand sloshed over the cup, but luckily Sonny just barely backed away, leaving her dress unharmed.

"I don't want to ruin another prom dress," she giggled, raising her face to meet his. "James? So you're my secret admirer?" she asked, not hiding her disappointment.

"Why yes I _am_," he cooed, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

Sonny hung her head and diverted her gaze away for a moment. Of course the initials matched, but other than that, she just could not believe it could be him. She was much smarter than that. He was the romanticist type.

"So _James,_" Sonny said sweetly through gritted teeth. "Since you're my admirer and all, how about you recite some of that poetry you sent me?" She knew this would get him if he was lying. Her admirer never wrote her any poetry.

"Um, well," James started, a panicked look in his eyes, "Um… Roses are red… Violets are blue… I really like me, and I really like you?" He ventured, sounded completely full of himself, and ended it like a question.

"Sorry wrong answer,_ liar,_" Sonny accused, shrugging his arm off her shoulder and walking away.

"But wait, Sonny, it _was_ me, I just can't remember it all!" he whined following after her.

"No, Sonny's right, you _are_ a liar!' Zora exclaimed, slinking her short body down to step in between the two. "I know who her real admirer is, and it's not you!" she bullied, pressing her finger in the middle of his chest.

"_Psh-_ _please_, got any proof Brat?" he hissed.

"Actually I do," Zora said smugly, pulling out her ipod. "I converted my evidence on to my computer, and then uploaded it here," Zora explained. She handed the ipod to Sonny and she watched James take the already written letter off the mail cart, add something to it, and covertly place it back. "You know those initials that have been on most of the notes?" Zora asked slyly. Sonny nodded in response. "That was James, tampering with them. Our mail guy has no alibi- he's been committing mail fraud!"

"Have _not!_" James twitched uneasily.

"Yes you have!" another voice piped up. They all turned around to see Josh.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Well when I found out about you tampering with the mail, I decided to take a later flight for my film," Josh replied, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. "It's time that we had a little chat with Mr. Condor."

"You'll never take me alive!" James yelled, and attempted to tuck and roll. He was stopped though, when Josh grabbed a hold of one of his arms, and Marshall grabbed the other.

"Now!" Marshall ordered, and the two dragged James down to the the studio head's office.

"I wouldn't waste another breath on you," Sonny spat as the defeated villain passed by.

"Now Zora, would you please just show me who my admirer is?" she asked, turning to face her littlest co-star.

"No can do, just go see for yourself," Zora replied.

Sonny started walking through the room, searching for that flower. Now that she knew the 'JC' was fake, it could be anyone.

Suddenly the light caught on a vibrant yellow flower being held by a blonde-headed actor. He wistfully turned around to face her, but it wasn't the blonde she was hoping for.

"Sonny?" he asked, walking toward her.

"Jason?" she replied, looking in to his glittery green eyes. "So it is you. _You're_ my secret admirer."

"Huh? No, I'm not," he responded. "Not that you're not pretty but-"

"But, what's with the flower?" she interrupted, pointing to the flower he gripped.

"Oh this is-"

"Hey guys," a tall blonde girl bumped in to the conversation, cutting him off.

"This is for Chastity, my girlfriend," Jason said, placing the sunflower in her hands.

"Oh right, you play Chloe on _Mackenzie Falls_," Sonny acknowledged, her face now glowing red with embarrassment.

"Yes, and my Jason just knows how much I love sunflowers," she said, staring at him googly-eyed.

"I do too, they're my favorite," Sonny responded softly.

"Oh, well I guess that's perfect since your name is Sonny," Chastity said kindly. "Well, why don't we go dance?" she asked turning back to Jason.

"Bye Sonny," the couple said as they headed to the dance floor.

"See you around," she whispered.

Sonny aimlessly wandered the room in search of her knight in shining armor. Where _was_ he?

*--*--*--*--*

"So bro, you just gonna stand here all night and wait for her to come to you?" Nico asked, looking around the now crowded prom.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it," he confessed. "I guess I just assumed that she'd flocked over to me eventually; she always does," he said confidently, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

"Well too bad Tawni's going to be prom queen, otherwise you could be king and Sonny could be queen and-"

"Brady, you're a genius!" Chad exclaimed, giving Grady a high-five.

"It's Grady," he deadpanned.

"Whatever," Chad said, waving it off. "You," he directed to Nico, "Get Tawni over here right now."

"Don't boss me around!" Nico sassed, gripping the brim of his fedora.

"I'll get you a date with Portlyn," Chad countered.

"Deal!"

*--*--*--*--*

"Hey Sonny!" Zora greeted her bubbly co-star. "I need some girl advice. It's about... a boy. Think you can help me?" she fibbed, dragging Sonny out in to the hall to distract her.

"Well Zora, actually I was about to meet my admirer and-"

"Oh, okay. I wouldn't want to be a burden," she said, focusing her eyes toward the ground and scuffing her foot across the floor sadly.

"Alright Zora, what's going on?" Sonny asked, caving in to Zora's sudden sullen appearance.

"It all started when…"

*--*--*--*--*

"No! There is no way I am giving up this crown!" Tawni screeched, guarding the crown on her head with her hands as if it was encrusted with real diamonds.

"Fine, I didn't want to resort to this," Chad warned.

"To what?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Remember how you never deleted those pictures of me dancing with Dakota?" he stated.

"Yeah… So?"

"Well, I still have those photos from _The Basement_," he chuckled, holding his phone up in her face. "And I'm pretty sure that wouldn't like _Tween Weekly_ to know anything about them."

"Why do you still have those?"

"Blackmail; just in case. _Now,_ you let Sonny be my prom queen; I mean let's face it, I'm going to be king anyway, and then when we share our dance, she'll see the flower and know it's me."

"Fine!" Tawni huffed, reluctantly placing the crown in Chad's grasp.

*--*--*--*--*

"Conroy Jr. what are _you_ doing here?" Zora challenged, walking up to her now eleven-year-old ex boyfriend Holloway; who happened to be the little brother of James.

"I just uh… wanted to see if you wanted to get back_ together?_" he said, sounding like he was asking a question.

"I already told you Holloway, you're way too immature for me. And what's in that bag?" she asked, pointing to a large bag that he was holding.

"Oh um, I got these for... you," he improvised, pulling a few yellow sunflowers out of the bag and handing them to his ex.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Zora cooed. "No, wait _no_, I am not falling in to that trap with you again! You're just like your older brother."

"Well I did learn from the best," he retorted cockily.

"If you don't leave in one minute, you will regret it," she cautioned, leaving the frightened boy behind.

Holloway quickly handed the bag off to one of the bulky twunks that was next to him in the crowd. "Take one and pass the bag around to all the guys," he whispered before running out to escape Zora's wrath. At least he was kind of able to initiate James' plan.

"Hm," the goofy gladiator said, confused by the demand as he glanced at the flower. "Pret-ty," he enunciated like an imbecile, then passed the bag to another guy, explaining for him to do the same.

*--*--*--*--*

Portlyn stepped on to the platform, grasping the microphone tightly in her hand, and brought it closely to her mouth. "Excuse me," she said hoarsely, clearing her throat, "Can I have your attention please? I am going to announce the Condor Studios' first ever Prom Queen and King."

Nico approached the platform handing the envelopes to Portlyn, giving her a little wink as he did so.

She opened an envelope, her face lighting up when she saw them name; secretly happy that it wasn't Tawni for once. "And the winner... for the Condor Studios' Prom Queen is… Sonny Monroe!"

Then other actors in the crowd applauded happily, as Sonny approached the platform; a bewildered look on her pretty face. Portlyn carefully placed the tiara on Sonny's head, and stepped away from the microphone so that she could speak. As she gathered herself on the platform, Sonny caught a glimpse of Tawni sulking in the corner.

"Wow guys, I just want to that you so much for choosing me to be Prom Queen. I do want to thank one of my best friends though; without her, I wouldn't be able to dress this nice," she chuckled at her own lame joke. "Please give a hand to Tawni Hart."

Instead of grateful, Tawni was even more embarrassed that the focus was now on her for _not_ being prom queen. A faint blush spread in her cheeks, as she waved timidly, then hid herself behind Grady.

"And now, it's time to announce Prom King," Portlyn announced. "The Condor Studios' Prom King is… Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad smiled smugly, popping his tuxedo collar as he made his way up there to join Sonny. She rolled her eyes, but then blushed when she saw him smile sincerely at her. His blue eyes pierced through hers, but she liked the pain. When she broke her reverie, she noticed _it._ He was wearing a flower pinned to his lapel. And not just any flower, it was a sunflower. It's bold color stood out against the dark black suit.

"And now our King and Queen will share a dance," Portlyn informed, as a slow melody burst through the room.

Chad took Sonny in his arms, pulling her body close to his own, and gently held her. They swayed back and forth for a moment, staring in to one another's eyes. Sonny felt like she was about to melt right then and there.

"Um, Chad, is that what I _think_ it is?" she asked, gesturing toward the aforementioned flower.

"A sunflower? Yeah," he smiled genuinely.

"So you're my-"

"Secret admirer?" he asked cutting her off. "Yeah, it was me the whole time."

"I'm actually kind of surprised. I always thought I annoyed you," she replied.

"Well you do," he admitted casually, "But only because I like you so much. I always thought I was a ladies man, but then you came here and... things _changed._ It annoyed me at first, but then I let it go. I really, _really_ like you. Or maybe that's an understatement."

Sonny's face glowed angelically as she listened to his sincere confession. She bashfully closed her eyes for a moment, letting it all sink in.

But after her bliss ended, she glanced around at the crowd that had circled around them dancing. She blinked a couple of times, seeing colors of green and yellow wavering in the distance. She tried to focus her eyes, but suddenly they were filled with tears.

Was everyone here mocking her? Were they trying to say that absolutely no one could possibly fall for her? Was this a cruel prank? A publicity stunt? Sonny was completely and utterly confused. Her stomach churned wildly.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked, noticing the gloomy look appear on her face. He saw her looking at the crowd and his gaze followed. He found it odd that just about every guy there was holding a sunflower. Before his thoughts could process what was happening, Sonny interrupted them.

"Is this some kind of _joke?_" she snapped, pulling herself away from his gentle arms. "Do you think this is _funny?_"

"What are you talking about Sonny?" he asked, in complete puzzlement.

"_You._ You set all of this up just to humiliate me. I knew you were callous Chad Dylan Cooper, but I didn't think you'd ever stoop so low," she indicted.

"Sonny look, I don't understand what's going on-"

"I hate you," she seethed, a fire flaming in her warm brown eyes. Chad watched as they clouded over into a mute sienna from the salty tears that welled up in them. She met his eyes once more, not noticing the stormy blue they had become. She whipped the tiara off of her head and threw it forcefully to the ground, then blazed out of the prom.


	8. Last Dance

**A/N-** Last chapter- this one is kind of short, and possibly lacking in detail, but I had a time crunch! While this story was fun, I'm kind of relieved that it's over. Yes I know it was short, but my goal was 5-10 chapters, so I stayed within that. Barely made the deadline- Eeep! Hope you like the ending :)

**Recommended Reading:** What's Left of Me by _AnalystProductions._ Because it's brilliant, just like the author is.

**Summary:** _James returns to Condor Studios to temporarily replace Josh the mail guy. When Sonny starts receiving admiring notes, she's not quite sure who is charming her. Is someone tampering with the mail? For the 'Un-Cliche the Cliches' challenge. Sonny/Chad_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Last Dance**_  
_

Chad didn't understand what was going on, and quite frankly, neither did anyone else. The only two that knew was a ten and three quarters young boy who chuckled evilly in the corner, and his older brother who was now waiting for him in the parking lot; since he was no longer allowed in the studio. Ever. Again.

But James got what he wanted; if he couldn't have Sonny, then his decided that neither could Chad. Not to mention he got hilarious video of an upset Sonny bashing on Chad.

Chad stood in the middle of the dance floor, still contemplating what had happened.

"Where did you get all the flowers?" Chad asked a gladiator angrily.

"I don't know, some little boy told us to take one and pass them on to all the guys," he shrugged. "Hey it was that kid over there," he said, pointing to Holloway in the corner of the room.

"_You!_" Chad yelled fiercely, chasing the kid outside and cornering his against a wall. "Why did you do that?"

"I know why he did it!" Zora spat, sneaking up behind them. "He's James' little brother Holloway. He'd do _anything_ to earn respect from his older brother. Too bad he's too juvenile to realize it's _never_ going to happen."

The young boy looked at the two actors; fright apparent in his features.

"I don't want to ever see you on this premise again!" Chad threatened. "If you do, I will personally have you thrown out by _all_ of the tween gladiators."

"Even Power Fist?" Holloway choked.

"Oh, especially _him._ He's a buddy of mine," Chad emphasized.

"No only that, but I will sick Bernie on you. I know how much you_ love_ snakes," Zora warned sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he apologized, holding his hands up in defense. Holloway ran away, but not before tossing the tape to Zora, and then hopped in to James' car.

"Well I think we took care of them," Chad chuckled.

"We sure did," Zora agreed, rubbing her hands together. "I guess we make a pretty good team."

"Don't mention it," Chad ordered.

"Don't worry, I won't."

*--*--*--*--*

Sonny raced back to her dressing room, locking the doors on both sides. She figured any minute either Zora or Tawni would try to bust one of them down to see if she was okay.

She thrashed the back of her hand against her eyes, trying to wipe the warm tears that continued to pour down. She wasn't sure what upset her the most; that Chad had made a fool out of her at the prom, that he had toyed with her emotions, or that she let herself fall for him.

She hastily pulled her dream dress off and tossed it carelessly to the floor. She pulled a pair of purple cow pajamas from her overnight bag (that she luckily had with her since her and Tawni were going to have a sleepover after the prom), and wrapped herself in them. She picked up her new blarmey; which thankfully had arrived on time, and threw it over her as she lay on the orange print chaise to relax.

_I will not cry, I will not cry,_ she repeated in her head; a mantra that she hoped would work. As soon as she finished, she felt the tears prickling her eyes again. Sonny reached for a tissue and dabbed her eyes dry, just as a knock was heard at her door.

Sonny did not reply, she did not want to be bothered. _Maybe if I stay quiet, they'll go away,_ she mused.

"Sonny, I know you're in there," a voice spoke. _Chad._ "Please let me in."

Sonny continued to ignore him, laying her head back down on the armrest.

"Look Sonny, I had nothing to do with what happened tonight. It was James and his little brother Holloway. I don't know why, but for some twisted reason, they wanted to embarrass you."

Sonny perked up, but stayed quiet and listened through the door.

"I never meant to humiliate you, I honestly was just trying to be romantic; which apparently I suck at," he laughed dryly. "But I want you to know, I meant everything I said in those notes; even if they don't sound like me."

Sonny was now sitting erectly, but continued to keep her guard up.

"You can ask Tawni, or Zora, or those other two Random guys from your show. It has been me all along, no matter how cheesy it sounds. But I don't know how to prove it to you."

Sonny edged a little bit closer toward the door, anticipating what he would say next.

"Well um, I guess that's all I have to say." Chad felt his stomach drop and his head lurched down to take the walk of shame.

Sonny listened but all she heard were footsteps fainting mildly, then silence came. After a moment, she heard footsteps again, this time growing closer.

"Uh..." she heard Chad stutter. She could imagine him rubbing the back of his neck, as he always did when he was nervous; which he actually _was_ doing.

"Oh, but um just so you know, all of those things about how gorgeous you are, and how pretty your hair is... how you brighten my day, and put the sparkle in my eye... about you being the most beautiful girl, and me wanting you more than a _Tween Choice Award_; those things are all true. And I know I'm not your idea of Prince Charming, but I hoped that you'd settle for me."

Chad let out a heavy breath that he didn't realize he was holding, and waited a moment for movement. When he didn't hear it, he let out a loud sigh and said, "See you around Monroe."

Sonny sat awestruck for a moment, finally piecing everything together. He had just mentioned lines from all of the notes. And his confession seemed sincere and full of passion; more so than anything else she had ever seen in Chad before.

Sonny leaped up from the chair and opened her door, but by the time she did so, he was already gone.

*--*--*--*--*

"What are you _doing?_" Tawni snarled after she demanded that Sonny let her in their dressing room. "Why aren't you with Chad?"

"Because Tawni, I totally screwed up and blamed him. Then when I finally went after him, he'd already left," she admitted.

"He's still here you know" a voice echoed through the vents above. "He's in his dressing room," Zora informed.

"How do you know?" Sonny asked.

Zora looked at her incredulously before rolling her eyes. "How do you think?"

"Before you go," Tawni said, placing her hand on Sonny's arm to stop her, "I want you to have this." She held the tiara that just had a little nick in it from Sonny throwing it to the floor. "I'm sorry I was jealous that you won queen," Tawni confessed. "You're my best friend and I shouldn't have been so selfish."

Sonny smiled widely as Tawni placed the glittering tiara on top of her now messy ponytail, and surveyed her flannel cow pajamas. "You're going like _that?_" she asked.

"Remember, you said he likes me just the way I am," Sonny giggled, giving Tawni a light hug before dashing out of the room and quickly making her way over to Stage Two.

*--*--*--*--*

On her way to Chad's dressing room, Sonny walked by the prom area and music flooded her ears. She peeked her head in to see Nico and Portlyn enjoying a slow dance together. She awed silently, then continued her way to find Chad.

When she reached his dressing room, she lightly knocked on the door.

"Go away!" blasted his voice through the wood.

This time Sonny knocked louder, hoping he would give in and answer.

"I said, go away!" he repeated.

"Chad, it's me. Sonny." _Silence._

"Just leave me alone, please," he pleaded. "You already rejected me. Just go."

Sonny stood at his door, unable to believe what he was saying. Chad Dylan Cooper… defeated? By _her?_

She slowly slid her body down the door, finally plopping down in front of it. He had to come out sometime.

"Having a little trouble?" a voice asked. Sonny forced her eyes upward and saw Jason. She just nodded sadly.

Jason motioned for her to get up, then pounded loudly on the door.

"Sonny, I said to leave me alone!" Chad hissed.

"It's not Sonny, it's me Jason. We need to talk man," the green-eyed co-star responded.

A few moments later, the door knob to Chad's room turned. As soon as he opened it, Jason pushed Sonny in to Chad's room and ran off. "You'll think me later!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Sonny collided into Chad, knocking him down to the floor, where she landed smack on top. He grunted at the fall, then glared at her when he realized what had happened.

"Uh, hi?" she spoke, reddened from the closeness. She pressed her body slightly against his, causing a 'moo' to emit from her cow patterned pajamas. "Sorry, they have a button... they uh, match my phone," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Chad didn't push her off, but he did struggle to get out from under her. "Sonny, will you just let me be?" he begged. When she looked in to his calming eyes, Sonny realized just how vulnerable he was.

"No!" she cried, straddling him and holding his arms down to the floor as best she could. He could have overpowered her, but he finally resisted and just let her stay there. He cast his eyes away from her, focusing on anything else in the room.

"Chad, I'm sorry that I accused you of humiliating me, but it's not like you haven't before."

"Agreed, but I would never take it that far," he retorted, still looking away from her.

"I know that… well, I do now," she softened. "Look, I'm really sorry, I should have known better. It's just, I was falling for you and I didn't want to get hurt."

"So you admit it, you were falling for me?" he smirked, finally gazing his eyes up at her.

"Yeah, I admit it," she blushed, biting her lip as she answered.

"Well the feeling's mutual," he replied, gently brushing a loose strand of her hair from her face, and tucking it in to her tiara.

"I know," she whispered, leaning in toward him; hovering her lips over his.

"You're such a _tease_," he mocked, just as she had to him several days before. He finally broke his arms away from her grip, and gently pulled her face to his; softly brushing her lips. When she kissed back, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Things started to get a little heated until an "Ahem" was heard in the hallway.

Sonny and Chad broke apart and looked up to see Zora, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Portlyn all standing outside of his door.

"Next time, maybe you should try closing the door before you two get all mushy," Zora cringed as the Randoms and Portlyn let the couple be, and laughed their way down the hall.

"So um, we never got to finish that dance," Sonny said, taking Chad's hand in hers.

"Well we just might have to do something about that," Chad said, squeezing her hand lightly.

"But you're missing something," Sonny said, tapping her finger to her chin as she analyzed him. She looked around the room until she spotted Chad's crown nestled on the edge of the vanity. She picked it up and stood on her tiptoes in order to place it on his head. "There," she said proudly, "My Prince Charming needs a crown."

"_Psh- Prince?_" Chad scoffed. "Remember baby, I'm the _King_ of Drama."

"Well you should really watch that ego, or your crown won't fit your head," Sonny joked playfully, nudging him in the side.

"Well at least my phone _and_ pajamas don't make barnyard sounds," Chad teased, nudging her back.

"Yeah, I know you're jealous," she smiled boastfully.

Chad opened his mouth to retort with a witty comeback, but decided just to let her win. _This_ time. Besides, he had to admit that only _she_ could look stupidly adorable in those hideous pajamas.


End file.
